


Лезвие грозы

by outsomnia



Series: Пламя и грозы [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: С везением у Сяо Чжаня были явные проблемы.
Series: Пламя и грозы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Лезвие грозы

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Shun

_Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains,  
Welcome to the war we've only begun, so  
Pick up your weapon and face it.  
There's blood on the crown go and take it.  
You get one shot to make it out alive, so  
Higher and higher you chase it  
It's deep in your bones, go and take it.  
This is your moment, now is your time, so  
Prove yourself and rise._   
**League of Legends | RISE (Worlds 2018)  
(ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive)**

Конечно же, у него закончились стрелы. В самый неподходящий момент, когда вокруг него было пять демонов, у него закончились стрелы.

Сяо Чжань даже не удивился — его невезение нередко доставляло проблемы. Но никогда ещё эти проблемы не были настолько серьёзными и опасными для жизни.

Главное — не паниковать. В конце концов, выжить паника точно не поможет. Но вот если удастся придумать какой-то выход из ситуации...

Тот факт, что с магией у Сяо Чжаня отношения не складывались, совершенно не помогал найти решение. Сил для использования заклинаний ему не хватало, и в результате эффект получался не таким, каким ожидался.

(Тот неловкий случай в школе, когда при использовании огненного заклинания он случайно устроил взрыв и сжёг собственные брови, он до сих пор периодически вспоминал с содроганием.)

Его карьера охотника на демонов стала успешной благодаря его исключительным навыкам стрельбы из лука, и запасного плана, включающего в себя магию, у Сяо Чжаня не было никогда.

Нужно было найти что-то, что может сойти за оружие — действие талисмана усиления, вшитого в его колчан, распространялось на любой предмет, который в этом колчане находился, и достаточно лишь ненадолго убрать туда любой предмет, чтобы в итоге им можно было хотя бы отбиться от демонов. Но вот только кроме самих демонов рядом с Сяо Чжанем не находилось ничего.

Конечно, можно попробовать отбиться луком — Сяо Чжань видел американский сериал, где герой вполне успешно использовал свой лук в ближнем бою, — но он сомневался, что это хорошая затея. В конце концов, на его луке не было никаких талисманов и пробить крепкую броню демонов он явно не мог, а в колчан не помещался.

Сверху раздался громкий стук — словно кто-то бежал по металлической платформе, — за ним последовал короткий свист ветра, и на пол прямо перед ним приземлился незнакомый ему парень.

Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него с удивлением. Парень ответил ему взглядом на грани высокомерия и равнодушия, затем потянулся рукой себе за спину и достал из ножен меч.

Ярко-красная кисточка висевшего на нём амулета привлекла внимание сразу же.

Парень легко провёл мечом над своей головой, одновременно немного присаживаясь, затем резко сорвался с места, и Сяо Чжань едва успевал следить за его перемещениями — вот он оказался прямо перед одним из демонов, резким движением руки подрезал ему передние лапы, и, когда тот упал, воткнул лезвие в центр головы. Вот он резко развернулся, подпрыгнул вверх — слишком высоко для обычного человека, на нём явно были талисманы для усиления способностей, — в воздухе откинулся назад, после чего приземлился на спину ещё одному демону, и легко вспорол ему спину от шеи и до хвоста. Демон зарычал, падая на землю, и чёрная жижа, заменяющая им кровь, растеклась по полу, пачкая белые кеды охотника. Третий демон не стал ждать, пока с ним разделаются и бросился в атаку первым, но не успел ничего сделать прежде, чем меч вошёл прямо в его распахнутую пасть, и расколол его череп пополам с такой лёгкостью, словно охотник разрезал масло, а не кость. Под лапами оставшихся демонов резко загорелись два магических круга, из центра которых вырвалось пламя, и за считанные секунды от демонов осталась лишь горстка пепла.

И когда этот парень только успел применить заклинание? Сяо Чжань даже не заметил.

— Эм, — неуверенно произнёс он, стоило только парню убрать меч обратно в ножны. — Спасибо за помощь?

Парень молча кивнул ему, окинул пристальным взглядом, который буквально пробирал насквозь, затем развернулся и ушёл.

Сяо Чжань сначала выдохнул с облегчением, потом посмотрел на трупы демонов и на мгновение пожалел, что в принципе остался жив. Потому что его ждали отчёты. И мало что огорчало так же сильно, как любовь Бюро охотников на демонов к бюрократии.

***

— То есть, — начал Лу Хань, откладывая в сторону папку с его отчётами о последней вылазке. — Ты хочешь найти своего таинственного спасителя, не зная при этом его имени?

— Именно, — Сяо Чжань щёлкнул пальцами. — Лу-гэ знает всех охотников в Бюро, так что ты наверняка его встречал хотя бы раз.

Выражение лица Лу Ханя буквально кричало ему «да ты, должно быть, шутишь». Сяо Чжань поспешно улыбнулся ему своей самой невинной улыбкой. Тот тяжело вздохнул и потёр лицо.

— Ты хотя бы описать его сможешь? — сдался Лу Хань. — Какие-нибудь отличительные признаки? Там, не знаю, татуировка на пол-лица? Фиолетовые волосы? Зелёный латексный костюм, достойный косплеера Робин Гуда?

Сяо Чжань задумался. Что же было в этом охотнике такого, чтобы Лу Хань понял, о ком речь. Тот, конечно, был довольно симпатичным — Сяо Чжань мог признать чужую красоту, когда сталкивался с ней, — но с точки зрения «отличительных признаков» он был совершенно обычным.

Хотя…

— У него на рукояти меча амулет с красной кисточкой.

— А, — понятливо протянул Лу Хань. — Тогда это Ван Ибо. С таким амулетом только он ходит. Говорят вообще, что он сам его собрал.

— Сам собрал амулет? — уточнил Сяо Чжань. На его памяти создавать амулеты могли далеко не все. Требовалось немало магических сил и знаний о талисманах и заклинаниях, чтобы амулеты действительно приобрели какой-либо эффект, а не оставались просто красивыми украшениями.

Сяо Чжань был впечатлён.

— И для чего он нужен? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Кто знает, — Лу Хань пожал плечами в ответ. — Насколько я знаю, никто ещё не видел его в действии.

Поправка: Сяо Чжань был не просто впечатлён, он был заинтригован.

***

Кажется, он начинал видеть закономерность.

Он просто отправился на распределённый ему вызов. Поступившая в бюро информация гласила, что в небольшом жилом комплексе заметили одного демона, и его нужно уничтожить как можно быстрее, пока он ещё никому не навредил. Сколько демонов оказалось там на самом деле?

Трое. 

Сяо Чжань даже не удивился что его невезение снова напомнило о себе.

Хорошая новость: на этот раз у него не закончились стрелы. Пока что.

Плохая новость: судя по тому, что демоны напоминали реально существующих зверей, а не абстрактных чудовищ, они принадлежали к третьему рангу. Как известно, у третьего ранга покрывающая тело броня была прочнее, а скорость реакции — выше. Сяо Чжань обычно предпочитал не брать вызовы, предполагающие уничтожение кого-то из третьего ранга — в сражении с ними его слабости совершенно не играли ему на руку.

Да и демоны ранга выше четвёртого встречались довольно редко. Увидеть троих демонов третьего ранга в одном месте было особенным проявлением неудачи и в целом чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Мысленно сделав себе пометку сказать Лу Ханю, чтобы тот проверил, не появились ли новые искажения между измерениями, он потянулся к колчану.

Снова подумалось, что намного проще бы оказалось, если бы он мог в полной мере использовать заклинания. Вот нанёс бы сейчас на стрелу парочку запечатывающих, и никто из демонов бы и пошевелиться не смог. А так нужно было и атаковать демонов, и защищаться от ответных атак, и следить, чтобы к ним не присоединились новые.

Один из демонов резко оттолкнулся от стены и прыгнул на него. Сяо Чжань выругался и поспешно вскинул вверх руку с луком в надежде, что новый талисман — который он попросил нанести, потому что учился на собственных ошибках, — сработает и даст ему эффект щита, но столкновения с демоном не последовало.

Лезвие невесть откуда взявшегося меча резко вошло в горло демона, заляпав Сяо Чжаня чёрной жижей.

Он поморщился.

Демон упал на землю, меч с лёгкостью выскользнул из его тела, стремительно вращаясь пронёсся вокруг Сяо Чжаня, отрубая головы двум оставшимся противникам, а затем вернулся в руку Ван Ибо, который, оказывается, стоял неподалёку.

Ибо небрежно взмахнул мечом, стряхивая с него жижу.

На мгновение Сяо Чжаню показалось, что по лезвию пробежались молнии, но он списал это на игру света.

— Сяо-лаоши, — нарушил тишину Ибо. — Пожалуйста, будьте бдительнее в следующий раз.

Он лёгким движением убрал свой меч в ножны и, не дожидаясь ответа, просто развернулся и ушёл.

Какая невоспитанность.

Но очень было интересно, откуда Ибо вообще знал его имя.

***

— Сяо Чжань, — тяжело вздохнул Лу Хань. — Ты, конечно, хороший друг, и я ценю твоё общество. Но, может, ты дашь мне спокойно поработать, а не будешь вздыхать по Ван Ибо?

Сяо Чжань, до этого строивший предположения, откуда Ибо мог его знать, замолчал и посмотрел на него с осуждением. Тот на этот взгляд не купился и красноречиво помахал перед его лицом пачкой бумаг.

— Но Лу-гэ, — возразил Сяо Чжань. — Я точно уверен, что не встречался с ним до той вылазки на заброшенную фабрику.

— То, что ты не встречался с ним, не означает, что он не встречался с тобой, — небрежно отмахнулся Лу Хань. — Мало ли, вдруг ты спас всю его школу от демонов, а где-то среди восторженной толпы был и Ван Ибо?

— Гэ, — проникновенным тоном сказал Сяо Чжань. — Мне кажется, ты смотришь слишком много сериалов.

Лу Хань закатил глаза и бросил в него ластиком.

— Охотник Сяо, если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, то я рекомендую задать их непосредственно охотнику Ван. Я, знаете ли, не телепат, и понятия не имею, что творится в чужой голове.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Лу Хань перебил его:

— И, серьёзно, если ты хочешь ждать какого-нибудь «подходящего момента», чтобы задавать свои вопросы, то так можно прождать двенадцать лет, по истечению которых ещё не факт, что твой волшебник в телефонной будке прилетит за тобой.

Сяо Чжань поморщился. Лу-гэ явно смотрел слишком много сериалов. 

***

У него, совершенно точно, была отвратительная удача.

Он просто возвращался домой из Бюро, когда его внимание привлекли полные ужаса крики. Конечно же, он не мог пройти мимо, и в результате оказался в парке, где несколько демонов — третий ранг, не меньше, — окружили подростков.

Он поспешно написал Лу Ханю, что наткнулся на демонов, и что ему, вполне возможно, не помешала бы помощь, после чего снял с плеча лук.

Телефон зазвенел тонкой трелью уведомления, и Сяо Чжань взглянул на экран.

«Сяо Чжань, чтоб тебя, — гласило сообщение от Лу Ханя. — Я уже направил подкрепление, но только попробуй полезть на демонов сам».

Он пожал плечами и убрал телефон в карман. Какой же из него охотник, если он будет просто стоять и игнорировать находящихся в опасности людей?

Первые атаки оказались успешными — пара стрел вонзилась в бок одному из демонов, другой отскочил в сторону, тем самым давая подросткам возможность сбежать, — и Сяо Чжань даже поверил, что без проблем продержится до подкрепления из Бюро.

И в следующее же мгновение он почувствовал резкую боль в затылке, и мир потемнел.

***

Открыл глаза он на каком-то заброшенном складе. По крайней мере, он предполагал, что это был заброшенный склад — много пространства, часть которого заставлена коробками, с потолка свисали разбитые старые лампы и какая-то плёнка, а в воздухе стоял запах пыли и крови.

Стоп. Крови?

Сяо Чжань рефлекторно потянулся к ноющему затылку и зашипел от боли. Когда он посмотрел на свои пальцы, то увидел, что они были испачканы в крови.

Кто бы на него ни напал, о сохранности Сяо Чжаня он явно не особо заботился. 

Сяо Чжань медленно встал на ноги и огляделся, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Кроме него в комнате находились и другие люди — всё те же подростки из парка лежали без сознания, и Сяо Чжань собирался проверить их пульс, когда услышал сдавленное рычание слева.

Слева находилась приоткрытая дверь.

Немного пошатываясь — голова кружилась, и он не был уверен, что передвигаться было хорошей идеей, — он осторожно подошёл к ней и потянул на себя.

И сразу же пожалел об этом.

Ну, если у кого-то когда-то были вопросы о том, где скрывались демоны, Сяо Чжаня теперь знал ответ. Он поспешно закрыл рукой себе нос.

Комната буквально пропахла кровью и гнилью.

Повсюду лежали трупы, как цельные, так и частями — отгрызенные руки со следами расположенных в два ряда зубов, оторванные головы из которых торчали позвонки, мясо с которых ещё не успели обглодать, а в углу Сяо Чжань заметил торс, выглядевший так, словно об него неоднократно точили когти. Чуть правее от него раздался хруст, а потом из-за стоявших там ящиков вышел демон, за ногу тащивший за собой очередное тело, оставлявшее на полу кровавый след.

Демон остановился, выпустил тело из пасти и склонился над ним. После чего принялся зубами срывать с него куски плоти, восторженно завывая.

Сяо Чжань был охотником далеко не первый год и неоднократно видел, в каком состоянии оказывались люди после атаки демонов. Но он точно не был готов к тому, что наблюдал сейчас.

К тому, как другой демон спрыгнет откуда-то сверху, ленивой походкой подойдёт к первому и, оттолкнув его в сторону, вырвет у трупа глазные яблоки. К тому, как первый демон, недовольный конкуренцией, зашипит, но послушно передвинется к ногам и с жадностью примется в них вгрызаться, чтобы потом вернуться к грудной клетке и, проделав в ней дыру когтями, станет вытаскивать наружу внутренности, словно выбирая, что ему нравится больше.

Из-за лежащего справа стеллажа вышел ещё один демон, его взгляд остановился на Сяо Чжане, и он угрожающе зарычал. Демоны, занятые поеданием тела, тоже подняли голову, а из-за нагромождённых в стороне пакетов вышли ещё демоны.

Их было больше десятка, они двигались к нему, и на этот раз у Сяо Чжаня под рукой не оказалось даже лука. Отбиваться было совершенно нечем.

Он похлопал себя по карманам, нашёл в одном из них помятый чек, оставшийся после покупки кофе, и наспех нарисовал на нём символ заклинания испачканными в собственной крови пальцами. После чего бросил вперёд получившийся талисман.

Барьер вспыхнул синим пламенем, стоило только одну из демонов к нему приблизиться. Но когда к пламени подошло ещё несколько демонов, он замерцал и угрожающе зазвенел.

Сяо Чжань был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что долго этот барьер не выстоит, и его самого ждёт потрясающее будущее в качестве ужина для демонов.

Где-то вдали прозвучал гром, и это показалось ему подходящим дополнением к его мрачным мыслям.

Один из демонов разбежался и врезался в барьер. Тот засветился синим последний раз, после чего осыпался пеплом, через который спокойно переступили демоны.

Сяо Чжань был готов поспорить, что видел самодовольство на их отвратительных мордах.

С потолка раздался треск ломающейся древесины, и Сяо Чжань, неожиданно поняв, что тот сейчас обрушится на него, отскочил в сторону за мгновение, до того, как доски посыпались вниз.

Он даже не удивился, когда увидел причину этого — в конце концов, у Ибо явно была какая-то страсть к эффектным появлениям. Куда больше его удивило другое: кисточка амулета на мече стала ярко-синей, по лезвию то и дело проскальзывали электрические разряды, и когда Ибо принял боевую стойку, через дыру в потолке в меч ударила молния.

Ибо сделал всего одно движение — махнул мечом перед собой, — и танцевавшая на лезвии молния мгновенно устремилась к демонам, атакуя их одного за другим, пока все они не превратились в облако дыма.

Сяо Чжань потрясённо моргнул несколько раз. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-либо в Бюро обладал подобными способностями. Более того, он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-либо в Бюро создавал амулет с подобным эффектом — и учитывая, что кисточка снова стала красной, он не сомневался, что дело было именно в нём.

Что, чёрт побери, такое этот Ван Ибо?

И как он вообще его нашёл?

Но Сяо Чжань не успел задать ему ни один вопрос. Ноющая боль в затылке снова усилилась, и последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем потерял сознание — напуганное лицо Ибо.


End file.
